silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanity
Vanity is an awakened and vanguard number 4. She is partnered with Vega because she can't stand any men except Messire and hates to see women naked. Vanity is very impulsive, disdainful and vain. She constantly covers her face to keep it "clean" from ugly stares. She keeps her face hidden as part of a promise to never show her face to anyone except a certain, unnamed, special person. She makes the clothing for the vanguards from her own body, dying it with sheer willpower. These clothes are extremely comfortable and much better than even the best human clothing. Vanity has many parallels to Vanessa in both their liking of bird feathers, technique, interest in beauty, and the fact that she wants to hide her face to everyone but a single unknown person (who would be Victoria if they are the same person). Vanity's technique is eye cutter, a technique where the body moves extremely fast and the yoki from the body part moving seems to move slower than the part itself, confusing yoki-sensing opponents. Her technique can be used with her sun feathers or fan to deal rapid cutting attacks. As the technique's name suggests, it's primary target are the eyes to blind an opponent. She also mentioned she chose her own awakened form, a large, golden dragonfly with razor sharp wings, a stinger tail, and high maneuverability. Her Y.I.D. allows her to spit threads in both human and awakened form.. She accompanied Vega to deal with the apex vipers. She later kicked Vega out of boredom and rounded up 10 yoma to capture an approaching hunting party. When Cassandra attacked, she grabbed Cassandra and fought her alone, calling her cute. She uses her silk to try to stop Cassandra and stabs at her with her sun feathers but fails to leave lasting damage. She reverted to her form, mocking Cassandra but was easily defeated when Cassandra reverted to her abyssal form and bit her in half. She later regenerates her legs and tells Vega to escape Cassandra since Cassandra is as powerful as Michelle, the vanguard with the most seasoning. Datasheet Name: "Vanity" Y.I.D: Cordulia Aenea Faction: Vanguard Rank: Fourth Height: 5.8 feet Age: 22 (upon awakening, actual age unknown) Wraith: Eye-cutter Like: Herself, technique, herself, beauty, herself, feathers, herself, girls, herself, fashion, herself, her reflection and herself. Dislike: Men, corpses, boys, children, arrogance, scratches, dirt, offense, bandits, rapists, drunks, dogs, priests, being touched without her permission, sexism. Trivia: Never leaves her face uncovered, regardless of the hour or the circumstances, as she doesn´t deem the world "worthy" enough to witness its reserved beauty. This causes problems when she needs to eat, as she obsessively cuts the bodies up into dices and eats them one by one in private. One body can take anything between five-six hours to be fully consumed by her if she´s not alone with it. Her "partner" Vega is one of few who tolerates this behavior as she gives her "Packages" of meat for her companion to eat during the day instead.Category:Awakened Being Category:Vanguard Category:Top 10 Vanguards Category:Abyssal Ones